Brother Verulus
|Base ID = }} Brother Verulus is an Imperial priest of Arkay in Markarth. He is found outside the Hall of the Dead, within Understone Keep, arguing with Thongvor Silver-Blood. Interactions The Taste of Death Brother Verulus asks the Dragonborn to investigate the mausoleum where corpses have been found with evidence of being eaten. Inside you will find Eola, who will either attack you or give you the Daedric quest "The Taste of Death," depending on your dialogue choices. If you agree to join the cannabalism cult, you will be given the task to bring Verulus to Reachcliff Cave. After you bring him there, Eola will appear to somehow hypnotize Verulus into sleeping on the altar, and she will give you the task to kill Verulus and feast on his corpse. After doing so, Namira will present you with the Ring of Namira. Alternatively, you still have the option to save Verulus at the last minute and kill Eola, which will fail the quest. Verulus will suddenly stand up from the altar and aid you in the ensuing fight with the cultists, and after everything settles down, he will give you a leveled amount of gold as a reward for saving him. Civil War Siding with the Stormcloaks in the Civil War causes Thongvor to become Jarl of Markarth. Because of this, the two will not be seen arguing in Understone Keep. Instead, Brother Verulus is found near the entrance to the Hall of the Dead. Multiple followers Brother Verulus is one of the quest characters that can be given equipment and exploited to follow the Dragonborn throughout Skyrim along with a follower of their choice. If he is never brought back to the altar, then he will remain as a constant follower. He cannot be used to carry anything, but he will fight in any situation. Just like Enmon, he can be commanded to do tasks and be told to also wear a full set of Daedric armor. He is invincible (until he arrives at Reachcliff Cave) and does not require enchantments unless it is at one's sole discretion. Dialogue "If it's about the Hall of the Dead, no, you can't go in there." :What's the Hall of the Dead? "New to Skyrim? I was confused at first, too. The Nords call their mausoleums the Hall of the Dead. It's where people in the city are buried. Fathers. Forefathers. Mothers. Foremothers." :Who's Arkay? "Arkay. One of the Eight Divines. God of the Cycle of Birth and Death. It is his shrine people pray to when they visit the Hall. That his divinity will watch over their ancestors on the way to the next life." "Arkay protect you." ;The Taste of Death "If it's about the Hall of the Dead, no, you can't go in there." :Why not? "I can't talk about it. Rest assured, the Jarl hears everyone's concerns. You will be able to visit the dead again soon." ::I could help if you tell me. (Persuade) "All right. I was going to suggest the Jarl hire someone to sort this mess out, anyway." (Success) ::Would some coin help? (Bribe) ::"Well, the Priesthood of Arkay always accepts generous donations." (Success) ::"That's not going to work." (Failure) ::I don't like being ignored. (Intimidate) "Then my answer is the Hall of the Dead is closed. By order of the Jarl. Understand?" (Failure) ::I'll come back later, then. "Arkay keep you and protect you." ::"We've discovered that some of the dead have been... eaten. Flesh has been chewed off, bones were snapped to get at the marrow inside. We haven't caught anyone or anything yet. It's like it knows when I'm there. If you can get to the bottom of this, the Priesthood of Arkay will reward you. Take my key, and be careful." "Tread lightly in the Hall. We don't know what's in there." If Eola is killed: "You've returned. What happened in the Hall of the Dead?" :The Hall of the Dead is safe now. "Divines preserve you, you're a hero. We'll re-open the Hall right away." :Your cannibal has been taken care of. "I don't need to know the details. Blessings of Arkay to you for your help. Here. Take my amulet as a reward." If Eola is aided: "Even the dead need company. That's what Arkay provides." :I have need of a priest in my travels. "You are looking for Arkay's protection while you delve some dank tomb, I take it? My duties keep me busy in Markarth. I don't know if I can help you." ::There would be treasure to share... (Persuade) "Treasure, you say? I suppose the Jarl won't mind if I'm gone for a little while. Lead on. Failed: You know, in the Priesthood of Arkay, we have a joke about an empty pocket being better than a full grave." (Success) ::I'm willing to pay. (Bribe) ::"That's no small amount of coin, friend. I suppose I can come with you for a short venture. Lead on." (Success) ::"I'm just not up for it, sorry. I'd rather stay here, have a glass of wine, and perform my rites to Arkay in peace." (Failure) ::You're coming with me. Now. (Intimidate) "I think you need to calm down before I summon the guards." (Failure) ::Never mind, then. "Arkay watch over you." If the coven is killed: "What... what happened?" :It doesn't matter. You're safe. "Thank you. I don't know what's going on, but I think I owe you my life." :You were this close to being food. "Sweet Breath of Arkay, were these the cannibals that were plaguing the Hall of the Dead?" :"I need to get back to Markarth. Here, take this. It's the least I can do for saving my life." "I must return to Markarth." Conversations ;Thongvor Thongvor: "What are you hiding, priest?" Verulus: "I'm not hiding anything. It's closed for a reason." Thongvor: "Typical Imperial lies. First you take away Talos, and now keep us from seeing our honored dead? You and the Jarl will answer for any desecration of my ancestors' bodies!" Verulus: "That's enough, Thongvor. We're done." ;The Taste of Death Verulus: "Who... who are you? What's going on?" Eola: "Priest of Arkay. I'm your friend." Verulus: "You're my... friend...." Eola: "Yes. I'm your friend, and I've invited you to dinner." Verulus: "I've been invited to dinner.... I'm so hungry...." Eola: "Why don't you lay down and rest, while we get the meal ready?" Verulus: "I need to lay down. I'll just be a minute...." Eola: "Come with me. Our feast is about to begin." Eola: "The meal is on Namira's table. Go ahead. Carve." Quotes *''"Alright. I was going to suggest the Jarl hire someone to sort this mess out, anyway."'' – If the player successfully persuades him in the Hall of the Dead. *''"You're my... friend..."'' – Said while in Reachcliff Cave. *''"I've been invited to dinner...I'm so hungry..."'' – Response to Eola's sacrificial ritual. *''"I need to lay down. I'll just be a minute..."'' – Said as he is making his way towards the altar in the The Taste of Death. *''"Even the dead need company. That's what Arkay provides."'' *''"We all come into Arkay's light in the end, but there's no need to rush."'' *''"Markarth is a city of wealth, but gold doesn't follow you in death."'' *''"Arkay's blessing to you."'' *''"Don't worry, Arkay's protection is absolute."'' *''"Thanks again for saving my life. I think I'm done with venturing outside of Markarth, though."'' Trivia *By holding down the talk button to interact with Brother Verulus, he can be commanded just like a follower. He can even pick up better weapons than the one he has, making him a useful exploitable follower. *Killing Verulus after he has been saved from Eola will cause a courier to find the Dragonborn the next time they fast travel, with a letter from Jarl Igmund stating that Verulus has left them with an inheritance. Bugs *If the door to the Hall of the Dead has been opened and one walks in immediately after the key is acquired, Verulus will follow in and keep repeating "I don't think you belong here. I think you should leave." while the Dragonborn talks to Eola. If spoken to after Eola leaves, he asks what happened inside the Hall of the Dead, although he was (and still is) inside it. *Brother Verulus might not follow the Dragonborn after he has been bribed (later in the quest). **Fix: This may be caused by Not telling him the hall of the dead is safe. Reload a previous save, and Tell Brother Verulus the hall of the dead is safe **Fix: One can have him attack, and take him all the way to the cave's entrance, however, he won't follow into the cave. A work around is to use the front entrance instead of the rear entrance. * After completing his quest by killing Eola, Brother Verulus may remain in the front room of Understone Keep and initiate conversation every time the Dragonborn walks by. ** If the Dragonborn saves Verulus by killing Eola, he will stay in Bloodskal Barrow and follow the Dragonborn around, initiating conversation whenever he gets close enough. The only dialogue options are: "What's the Hall of the Dead?" and "Who's Arkay?" *If the bar-keeper at the Silver-Blood Inn has been spoken to about rumors and one has already talked to Verulus, the quest Talk To Verulus will still be given and remain active throughout the game. *He may not follow out of Broken Oar Grotto, while other companions exit freely. Fast travel may not correct this. Reinitiating conversation with him, leaving, then fast travelling again may work. Appearances * de:Bruder Verulus es:Hermano Verulo ru:Брат Верилий Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Priests Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters